<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Just for You by belikebeebo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752471">Maybe Just for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo'>belikebeebo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AvaLance, Canon Compliant, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) Season 3, Episode Tag, F/F, Feelings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e12 Curse of the Earth Totem, Smut, Soft Sara Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>So you got a room on this ship or...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"After the door of Sara’s bunk closed behind them, Ava took two big strides to close the distance between them. Without another word, she reached out a hand to cup Sara’s cheek and pressed their lips together softly, in stark contrast to their first kiss earlier that night. Sara wrapped her arms around Ava's waist as she melted into her."</p><p> </p><p>This is a take on The Night After the date, pirates and rum floats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe Just for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you once again, @LanceALotz and @LadyXana.</p><p>The title is from the Metric song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvm3_oXZZtg">No Lights on the Horizon</a>, which is a lovely song you should definitely check out if you can :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the door of Sara’s bunk closed behind them, Ava took two big strides to close the distance between them. Without another word, she reached out a hand to cup Sara’s cheek and pressed their lips together softly, in stark contrast to their first kiss earlier that night. Sara wrapped her arms around Ava's waist as she melted into her.  </p><p>"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't hoped we'd end up like this tonight," Ava whispered as she pulled back for a breath.  </p><p>Sara gave her a blinding grin in return. “You mean like this, or like…” she asked with a pointed nod at the bed behind them. </p><p>Ava simply let out a low <em>hmm</em> and smiled as she tucked some wayward strands of hair behind Sara’s ear. </p><p>"You looked beautiful, by the way. You are. Beautiful…" Ava trailed off, a little shily, as she stared into Sara's bright, sparkling eyes.  </p><p>"And I think you, Ava Sharpe, are gorgeous.” Sara cupped Ava’s cheeks with her hands as she held Ava’s gaze steadily, softly. “I also think… you should wear your hair down more often." </p><p>Sara trailed her fingers up Ava's neck, scraping her nails ever so slightly and earning her a shiver in return. She fiddled with the pins in Ava's bun before the latter reached up to help get her hair loose quicker. As it flowed down her shoulders, it was Sara who couldn't wait any longer and leaned in again, this time with more urgency. She let her hand trail freely through Ava’s locks as she tilted her head to deepen their kiss. Ava reciprocated almost immediately before moving a hand under Sara’s sweater, running it up her back. The touch felt like fire, and Ava’s moan as their tongues met made her knees feel weak - Sara couldn’t even remember the last time that had happened from just a kiss. Before she could embarrass herself by actually losing control of her legs, she moved them to the bed without breaking the kiss. Now that she had had a feel of Ava’s lips, had her this close, she did not intend on letting go anytime soon. </p><p>Ava meanwhile had closed her fingers around the edge of Sara’s sweater, clearly with the intention of taking it off. Sara quickly covered her hand with her own, however, stilling her movement. </p><p>“Sorry, was that…” Ava breathed out hesitantly as she pulled back.</p><p>“No, no. It’s just that… I really wanted to get you out of that blazer first,” Sara smirked.  </p><p>Ava blushed, but her challenging gaze didn’t waver. “Then what’s taken you so long?” </p><p>Sara grinned and put her hands under Ava’s blazer, pushing it off her shoulders. When she got stuck on her arms, Ava shrugged it off completely, smirking knowingly as Sara’s fingers immediately started working on her shirt buttons. </p><p>“You know what? Let’s just…” Ava moved back slightly to quickly take her shirt off herself, and Sara got the hint. She smiled as she eagerly pulled her own sweater over her head, followed by her tank top underneath, before pulling Ava back into her arms. Warmth spread through her as she felt Ava’s skin on her own for the first time, and she breathed in deeply as Ava’s lips found a soft spot on her neck. </p><p>Her hands soon moved to undo Ava’s bra, which she quickly discarded before shrugging off her own. She heard Ava’s breathless gasp at the gesture, before every part of her body seemed to light up under Ava's soft touch. Time slowed as they simply took each other in, hands exploring. Eventually, Ava shuffled backwards onto the bed, Sara following after her hungrily. She could tell Ava was in a similar state as she was, a beautiful blush covering her features, her eyes dark with desire and so very clearly turned on. The mere idea of it made her <em>feel</em> things she hadn’t felt in a good, long while. </p><p>What she had not expected was Ava taking charge the way she was. It was a pleasant surprise, however, just as she was surprised at herself with how readily she was letting her - and at how quickly this woman managed to unravel her and leave her a trembling mess. Ava had pinned Sara underneath her, and it seemed like she felt her everywhere at once. Sara couldn’t do much more than let out a few breathless gasps as she gave in to Ava’s roaming touch, taking in the scent of her hair and skin. It was intoxicating.  </p><p>She let out a frustrated groan as she felt Ava’s hand undo the button of her jeans and slip underneath.  </p><p>“Fuck,” she cursed softly. “Just… take them off.” </p><p>“Okay.”  </p><p>Ava’s voice was no more than a breathy whisper, but Sara would hardly have heard it anyway. She felt the loss of warmth as Ava sat up to work down Sara’s jeans and underwear, tossing them behind her before quickly getting out of her own. As soon as Sara felt her climb back on the bed and over her, she wrapped her arms around her to hold their bodies close again. She could feel Ava’s own arousal on top of her, and the thought was enough to work her up even more. </p><p>Sara’s mind suddenly went to a specific moment some time ago, when their relationship was still as antagonistic as ever. She vividly remembered wondering what the haughty, condescending agent would be like in this exact - <em>naked</em> - situation, and how quickly she had forced the shock thought out of her mind. Little did she know then how much better the real thing would be, or how many feelings it would evoke in her. Feelings that she had to admit had lain dormant for some time, and that she sometimes wasn’t even sure would ever be stirred again. </p><p>The brief memory was gone as quickly as it came as she felt Ava’s hand travel from her chest down to her thigh, her lips following close behind. Her breath was hot on her skin, leaving a fiery trail down her abdomen. She let her legs fall apart and absentmindedly put a hand in Ava’s hair, trying to hold her close but instead prompting her to look up. As she met her gaze, she saw the clear desire in the other woman’s eyes, and she felt another shiver run through her. Before she had any more time to dwell on the feeling, Ava spoke up. </p><p>“This still okay?” </p><p>She lifted her head to breathe out a reply. “More than okay, I promise. I…” </p><p>She didn’t quite manage to finish whatever she was going to say. Instead, her head fell back, and a loud moan escaped her as Ava’s mouth descended on her centre. She bit her lip at the soft wetness that centred her thoughts on one single spot yet engulfed all her senses. The competitive voice in her told her she’d be damned if she’d let Ava make her come this quickly, but that voice was soon silenced when Ava slowly, gently slipped a finger into her. It wasn’t nearly enough, and Ava must have realised that too, as she followed up with another not long after. Sara grasped a piece of her crumpled sheets with a shaky hand while the other firmly held Ava’s head close to her. Every movement of Ava’s tongue, of her fingers going steadily in and back out of her, sent a wave of pleasure through her body to the point where she thought she couldn’t take it anymore.  </p><p>All too soon and yet not soon enough, it felt like her world momentarily exploded and collapsed at the same time. She surprised herself at the sound she’d let out and that brought her slowly back to reality. By the time she opened her eyes, Ava’s smiling eyes were already staring at her intently, fingers still buried inside her. Sara twisted her lower body to keep feeling her, more of her and deeper still. </p><p>“Holy sh--... Ava--” she groaned. </p><p>“I got you,” was all Ava said as she left her hand where it was but moved the rest of her up to join their lips together. “I got you,” she whispered again, this time into Sara’s lips. </p><p>When Sara shivered, Ava slowly dragged her hand back up and along the sheet before wrapping the smaller woman in her arms. With any of her previous bed partners in recent years, Sara had never felt the need to be cuddled after - the idea alone usually had her itching to get out. But as she let Ava pepper soft kisses along her neck and jaw, she couldn’t stop the warm, glowy feeling from overtaking her and she let herself sink readily into her embrace. </p><p>She’d known even before they got this far that this was different, and there was no going back. Because this time, it <em>meant</em> something. She knew it, she felt it and she desperately hoped Ava felt it too. But that was all far too much, too soon to really think about, so before it could send her spiralling into worry and insecurity, she condemned it to the back of her mind and focussed back on the present - the feel of Ava so close, so warm, giving her all the time she needed. She buried her face in Ava’s neck and as she breathed her in, she was suddenly overcome with the need to show this woman how important she had become to her in such a seemingly short space of time - but then again, their sense of time had always been a little skewed anyway. </p><p>She moved so that she was face to face with Ava, reaching up her hand to gently trace her features with her fingers, from her brow to her cheek and around her face. Ava closed her eyes and smiled, which made Sara’s own smile grow even wider. She let her gaze follow her fingers as they moved over full, soft lips, and let out a little laugh as Ava tried to give them little pecks.  </p><p>Sara normally had such a strong instinct of not letting feelings get in the way of things - they only ever seemed to mess everything up - so letting Ava see this side of her kind of felt like she was stepping blindly off a cliff. While she had no qualms about being naked with someone, being this <em>emotionally</em> naked was an entirely different story. It didn’t matter though, really, as she found herself unable to stop herself from stepping off this particular cliff.  </p><p>Ava, meanwhile, was now looking at her with something like adoration and mirth in her eyes, and Sara realised she had stopped her movements and had been staring. Deciding any words she might have to say could wait until she’d managed to control this surge of emotions, she curled her hand back around Ava’s cheek and kissed her instead. Ava responded eagerly and her breath soon came in short, hot bursts before Sara pulled back slightly.  </p><p>“You know, I’ve been wanting to do this for some time.” </p><p>Ava gasped as Sara trailed her hand over her bare chest, feeling every curve. “Do what, exactly?” she replied breathlessly, still trying to goad Sara a little. </p><p>She shook her head, smirking. “I’m not telling. Just be patient, <em>agent Sharpe</em>,” she whispered in Ava’s ear. </p><p>Ava’s reply died in her throat with a sharp breath in as Sara ran her tongue along the soft spot under her ear, before working her way back towards her mouth and tasting her lips again. She didn’t think she could get enough of kissing Ava - every time their lips met it was like a spark was lit inside her. Yet there was a more urgent matter at hand, and that was Ava’s body, now half underneath hers. Her hand was still firmly on one of Ava’s breasts and Sara had quickly determined that this would be her new favourite place. She inched her body down so that she could replace her hand with her tongue, tasting Ava’s soft skin there. Only when she felt she had given both breasts the attention they deserved did she move down further, guiding her hand around Ava’s butt while nuzzling her belly. She breathed in deeply when she reached soft blonde curls, but only teasingly darted out her tongue where she knew Ava wanted her most. She heard a groan from above and couldn’t stop a smile from forming.  </p><p>The second time, she went for broader strokes and the reaction was almost instant - Ava squirming until Sara was almost trapped between her legs. She slowly teased and then licked her way upwards, dragging glistening wetness back up to Ava's belly and breasts, until their lips were joined together again and her fingers slid gently and easily through Ava's folds. She swung her leg around as she slowly positioned herself to hover over the agent’s long body, her hand now caught in between them and continuing to feel every part of Ava's core. Sara still marvelled at the fact she actually got to do this, got to share this intimacy with this woman, and it was almost overwhelming.  </p><p>Before long, Sara bent down again to Ava's chest, closing her mouth around one of her nipples and running her tongue over it. The little whimpers coming from Ava spurred her on more as she switched sides, her fingers never once stilling their motion. As Ava let out another soft moan, Sara moved back so she could look at the woman underneath her and felt Ava immediately drag her hand up along her arm to palm her breast. Sara knew her fingers had found the exact right spot and pace when Ava's breaths sped up and her hand closed tighter around her breast.  </p><p>Her voice came out as something between a whimper and a groan. "Sara…" </p><p>Sara increased the pace of her fingers only then, and it was enough to send Ava over the edge. From her vantage point above her, she could see it all as in slow motion - Ava closing her eyes as her head and arms fell back, her chest rising and falling with panting breaths until her body trembled and eventually surged up. She felt her own arousal increase all over again at just the sight of it, but she kept her attention on Ava, gently bringing her down from her high.  </p><p>After a few moments of Sara sharing in her bliss, Ava pulled her back down to her, holding her close on top of her. Sara felt her every breath as she sunk into her body, nestling her face in the crook between Ava’s neck and collarbone. It felt like something that had always seemed hard and unyielding had come loose within her chest, like a piece of rock or concrete, softened to sand, being sifted through her veins. Whatever it was, it was softer now, malleable. She’d willingly put the deepest part of herself in Ava’s hands and trusted her to not tear it apart. She knew the agent was fierce, strong and deserving of her trust, but now, having caught a glimpse of her underlying passion and caring nature, she couldn’t wait to uncover more of her. And it felt like they had all the time in the world. </p><p>*** </p><p>“I have to say this has been one of the most eventful days I’ve had in a long time,” Ava mused, looking up at the ceiling and absentmindedly stroking Sara’s arm. “Funny how those seem to occur more and more frequently the more time I spend with you and your team.” </p><p>“Happy to oblige,” Sara laughed as she turned to face her. “I know you secretly love it. But I’m still sorry, you know. About earlier, at the restaurant...” A small hint of insecurity had crept into her voice as she recalled the events that led them here. </p><p>“No, please, it’s okay. We’re good. Very good, even. I’m glad we got here. That we did this.” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Definitely.” </p><p>“Me too. Definitely.” </p><p>For a little while, the only sound was the quiet hum of the Waverider as they just lay there, smiling goofily and only half covered by the sheets, until Sara leaned up with a sultry smirk. </p><p>“Wanna do it again?” </p><p>Ava giggled, and the sound instantly sent Sara’s stomach fluttering all over again.  </p><p>“Oh, yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>